Brains, beauty, and brawn
by Bro.com
Summary: United States Marine Captain Anastasia Steele has retired and is trying to start her life. How does meeting Christian Grey change her? (Bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own any of the characters, all credit goes to E.L. James. **

**Ana:** (23)

March 15th, Sunday.

_I startle awake from pounding on my barracks. Sawyer is shouting._

"_Annie get your ass up! Today is mission day."_

"_Oh just shut the fuck up Sawyer, I'm up." I get suited up before yanking the door open._

"_Meow, someone's not a morning person." I walk away with my middle finger in the air. I make it to breakfast in time to get some food and coffee. I never have liked coffee but in the Marines it is necessary. I'm done in ten minutes. I meet my 'men' for today, outside. Sawyer, Ryan, Reynolds, Prescott, Smith, Harrison, Berger, and Thompson. _

"_Alright we know are mission, ready?" I ask. There are a chorus of "Yes, Sir's."_

_We all hop into the back of our trucks with our gear on and rifles over our shoulder. After a two hour drive and an hour's hike we reach our destination. We all get to our posts. Our mission is to get one guy in this village, deep in the Afghanistan Mountains. We get our 'Go!' signal and ease our way in. I use a mud brick house for cover, and then flip to another house all with my gun drawn. I hear a few shots. My heart rate picks up. I exchange a look with Ryan. I hear man down in my ear. I move in as we all do. Suddenly there is a fire fight. Bullets everywhere. 9 versus 25+ men. I take down 4 before they even realize I was there. There are only four men left but I only see 4 marines including myself. I get one more enemy down before Ryan gets shot. Reynolds shoots one more enemy. There are two enemies against me that I can see. I shoot down one then run to Ryan I drag his body behind a house for cover before I run for Sawyer who is the next closest. Like Ryan he was shot on the stomach but also in the thigh. I drag his body with difficulty before I get him next to Ryan. I am about to move back out when I get shot in the shoulder. With one arm I shoot the enemy on the roof. I curse the pain. Reynolds gets shot twice, once in the shoulder another in the leg, right in front of my eyes. I get up and run as fast as possible to him. I drag him with one arm to the others, while I am almost to the cover I see Prescott a few meters away. She was the next person I'm going to help. I finally get Reynolds to cover, just to get grazed by a bullet on my leg. I reach Prescott she is semi-conscious, she uses her feet to help push along as I drag her. I rip me shirt for tying above my wound on my leg. I take a deep breath. I need to get help; I repeat this mantra over and over under my breath between curses of pain. I make it to an area that the radio works in._

"_Mayday! Mayday! Men down, men down!" I yell into the radio. I hear the helicopter as I run beck to cover. There are only the 4 people I dragged there. Where are the other men? I almost make it before I am shot in the stomach. With the rest of energy and power I have I grab my gun and shoot the last enemy right in the chest. Pain consumes me. All I can hear are the helicopter blades close and feet pounding the ground. Dark oblivion. _

3:34 am. That is what it is glowing in orange next to me after I woke myself up from another nightmare. Dripping in sweat I decide to get even sweatier and head to the gym. Grabbing my red Nike sports bra and my gray and black running shorts I am almost out of the door. I rip off one of our green post-it notes and scribble: _**In the gym, will make breakfast at 9. - 3 Ana**__. _I always do this, have a nightmare, work out, cook, and then get on with my day. Alright, I grab my red Nike's and decide to try our new gym.

We just finished moving from Portland, where I stayed for the hospital, and moved to a 15th floor apartment at Escala. Almost everything is white, so Kate and I spent the better part of yesterday adding color and the feeling of HOME to our place. I admit I don't need a roommate, and I haven't exactly seen Kate in 5 years, but I missed her company and she is my best friend.

I open the heavy white painted metal doors to the gym and go straight for the treadmill, today is a running day. Sunday is running, Monday is yoga, Tuesday is Cross-Fit or sparring, Wednesday is dance (break day), Thursday is running, while Friday and Saturday I either teach some exercise classes or do whatever pleases me. The treadmill's here are rather expensive, but appreciated. There is no one here so I find a way to plug my iPod into the speakers. I turn the iPod on to my running music. I hop on the treadmill and the next thing I know I have tears running down my face, sweat dripping down my back, 3 hours and 20 minutes forgotten, and 26.2 miles behind. I have the feeling that someone is watching me, so without turning I see the copper hair reflecting in the TV, but nothing else before he goes to the men's locker room. I hop off and decide to go make breakfast.

I still have my earphones in as I make it into the apartment. I search the cupboards and decide on making an egg white omelet with mozzarella, spinach, parsley and tomatoes. I get everything out while dancing to _Problem by Arianna Grande and Iggy Azalea_. Less than ten minutes later and 9 am exactly I have the omelets, toast, tea for me and coffee for Kate, done. As I am about to knock on her door my iPhone rings. The name Sawyer is flashing on my phone. I answer.

"Skywalker, what's up!?" I ask enthusiastically. I haven't seen him in a few months.

"Hey Annie, I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch?" I appreciate that he is straight to the point.

"Yeah, sure. Does one work?" I ask hopeful. I miss him; he is the closest thing I have to my brother left.

"Sure, meet me at the Dahlia Lounge on 4th. I'm feeling some seafood."

"Okay, bye." I hang up with a little more happiness in my day I miss Luke, and everyone.

I practically skip to Kate's door. I know she doesn't have anyone because there is nothing on her door handle. We had this conversation many times. Kate is 27 and B-E-A-U-T-I-F-U-L. Long beach blonde hair, striking green eyes and an amazing body despite the fact she doesn't work out besides dance with me for fun. So yes, I am envious. She always has men to 'sleep' over, while I am a virgin at 23 but then again I haven't been focused on boys instead of my life and those around me. Kate and I met in college, which may be confusing but I will explain later.

"Breakfast is ready!" all I hear in response is,

"Hmmmmmm." That means she is sporting a hangover. I usually don't go with her because I don't drink but sometime I just go to have fun and act my age for a few hours, something I've never really done.

"Come on get up it is 9:30 in the morning, breakfast is done." I say in my most 'nurturing' voice.

"Fine! I'm getting up okay." With that I make my way to the kitchen and grad two Advil's in advance.

She stumbles out of her room with her party dress still on, but backwards, and makeup all over her face. I can't help but giggle a little.

"Here Babe." I say handing her all her food, drinks and pain blockers. We start eating and she tells me all about her night last night. I tell her I am going to meet Luke for lunch so I make my way to my room. I hate shopping so I find outfits I like go to Neiman's and she picks everything out while I pay. I have all the money from my unnecessary job at Clayton's during college, the Marines, an inheritance from my birth mother, and the money Ray transfers into my account, also the money from the job at SIP I got about a month ago.

I pick out a plain white tee-shirt and notice that it is a rather cold day do I toss a black leather jacket on the bed. With that I head to the shower. I think of everything that has happened in my life, from my adoption, before that, Ray, Matthew, school, the Marines, everything. I sadly even think about the bitch Carla, who is my adoptive mother. Ending with that thought I can't help but turn the water heat up and try to scrub the thought off. I will never be satisfied on being 'clean' of those thoughts. I hop out of the shower before the numbness to the heat 'turns off'. I stare in the mirror at my large blue eyes, pale skin, naturally curly hair, and the fact that there is nothing there but the word plain. I decide to keep the curly hair so I flip my head upside down, add mousse and dry like this. When I flip my head up I have almost perfect soft medium tight curls. That's the funny thing with my hair, add mouse you get curls, dry plain you get big soft curls, dry with a brush and you get waves. It is not hard to straighten either; this is probably the best feature of myself: My long hair that is almost down to my hips when straightened but under my shoulder blades when curly.

I go back into my room put on a black 34 C bra, almost see through white Tee, black jeggings, the trendy black combat boots, my leather jacket and toss on a pair of sunglasses on top of my head. Put my wallet in my pocket and am out the door.

The elevator doors open and inside is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I recognize the copper hair from the gym, but he is the definition of perfect. Cut jaw with a five o'clock shadow, tall and you can see his muscles under his suit. Damn. I keep an impassive face and nod to an obvious marine and the Bronze God. I assume Buzz-cut is a CPO because you can tell he is packing. I turn to face the steel doors, but can still see their reflection. There feels like there is a magnetic pull so I can't help but hold my breath, hoping the feeling will go away. It doesn't. Jeez this is the longest elevator ride ever! 12th floor, 11th, 10th, 9th, . . . Finally the doors start to open to the garage. I turn around and nod to the God, after I say _Semper Fi_ to Buzz-cut. I decide to take my motorcycle today. I mount my bike, put my helmet on and am on my way to 4th. What the hell just happened?

**Christian: **(27)

I jerk awake gasping for my breath. This is the 5th nightmare I have had this week, alone. I swing my legs over my bed and make my way to the bathroom. I really need a new submissive it has been a few months since Susannah. I decide that I will give Taylor a break from working out with me this morning. We got home late last night. He needs his sleep and it is only 5 in the morning.

I grab a pair of sweats, a t-shirt, and slip on my black Nike's. I have to take the stairs down all 30 floors. We found out last night that the private elevator isn't working I am in the mood to get a head start and take the stairs. I open the door to the gym and am stopped in my tracks when I see a brunette literally sprinting on the treadmill. I can't help but watch her.

She is in just a red sports bra and black running shorts. Her long brown hair is barely contained in a ponytail. Her skin is pale and flawless, though I do notice a tattoo on her rib cage. I can't think of what the other marks on her skin are, there is one on her shoulder and high side stomach area. They look like scars but I can't think of what they are. I can't see her face, but her body is beautiful. _Shit Grey when do you say women are beautiful. _She has long runner's legs, a perfect size ass and tits. She suddenly stops and I see all of the sweat running down her back and face. I walk into the men's locker room before she notices me. I wait ten minutes before I exit. I can't help but look at the treadmill she was running on. I have to do a double take when I see 26.2 miles in 3 hours and 20 minutes. Shit that is fast. I work out for an hour and make my way upstairs. My thoughts are filled with the Goddess from the gym.

I feel bad when I have to cancel of Grey family brunch every Sunday, but I have to run into work for a bit. I text my mom that I can't make it. Whenever I call her she guilt trips me into coming. I wish they would just forget about me, it would be a lot easier on them. I put on my dark gray Armani suit and a black tie.

I meet Taylor and his stoic professional demeanor by the normal elevator. He goes in first, and then nods for me to enter. The elevator stops at the 15th floor to let someone on. Taylor tense's slightly before the doors open. When they do, in walks the Goddess.

She looks at me then Taylor, nods, then turns around. _Is she not affected by me? Wait, she is holding her breath, yes she is._ I noticed how breathtakingly beautiful she is in the short time we exchanged glances. Her face is pale but there is a slight natural tan. Rose tinted cheeks, plump pink lips and an upturned nose. When our eyes locked I could barely contain my gasp at her blue eyes that made my soul feel naked.

There is a magnetic pull feeling I get and I can't understand it. I don't understand anything. She is the most breathtakingly beautiful creature but looks semi-innocent. Her eyes are innocent with a hint of danger and experience. When she turns she keeps her hands behind her back and stance is slightly widened. She is, I would guess, 5'6'' and looks hot in her outfit. I notice in the reflection of the elevator doors, that you can see her lace bra under her semi see through shirt. I feel my pants tighten._ Great you are just getting a boner looking at her and now you have to walk in public. _The floors go by with a snail's speed. The pull feeling is almost suffocating me. Thankfully the doors open and she turns to nod to me but shocks the shit out of me what she tells Taylor, _Semper Fi_. I stay in the elevator from shock as she gracefully mounts her bike, puts on her helmet, and rides away. What the hell am I feeling right now?

**Taylor: **

First I am woken up by Sawyer telling me the elevator doesn't work, then I find out the Boss went to the gym without security and Sawyer asked to get lunch off. What a great start of the day.

"Hey T, can I get lunch off to go see my sister?" He looks hopeful.

"Sawyer you don't have a fucking sister." Who does he think he is fooling?

"She was my best friend's sister; he died a few years ago. I consider her my sister. So please, it will only be a few hours?" Now I understand.

"Fine, a few hours and I'll set up the reservation."

"Great! Thanks T." With that he leaves and I get ready to go with the boss to Grey House on a Sunday.

The Boss is waiting for me by the elevator. I am pissed at him for leaving and the fact that the private elevator is not working. I check the elevator as protocol requires then let the boss enter. We are riding straight down until the 15th floor. This is why I don't like to ride this elevator; you never know who is going to come on.

I tense as the doors open but in walks a Goddess. She is far too young for me but she is the definition of perfect. Then I realize the boss is staring. I realize she is the submissive type of his but then she stands in an almost military stance. That means she is not submissive. She looks too innocent. I am shocked when, before she leaves, says _Semper Fi_. How did she know I was a marine? She is a mystery. I watch her mount a sexy as fuck motorcycle with black and gray cammo print on it and ride off. I step out to leave and barely catch the chuckle in my throat when I she Grey is sporting a boner and has his eyes wide and mouth open. This is going to be interesting.

**Note: Sawyer looks like Chris Pine. **

**Sorry about abandoning the other story. I will try to update this one once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry it is late. I will try to keep updating every week. Message me with suggestion for ideas to be written. And to answer some questions . . . you have to wait to find out. New year's resolution: finish the story.**

**Ana: **

I park my bike out-front of the restaurant. Sawyer is leaning against the windows, left of the entrance. I have to admit that Luke is a good looking guy. He has dark hair and a nice body in the jeans and black tee-shirt, that shows off his muscles, but he is the closest thing to a brother I have left.

After I dismount my bike I make my way over to him where he engulfs me in a familiar, welcome bear hug. I wrap my arms around his neck, when he lifts me off the ground, and inhale the familiar scent of **Polo Black**.

"Look how grown up you are!" He says and I laugh.

"I saw you 2 months ago." I have to giggle. He is such a teddy bear and jokester.

"And that was too long, glad to see we are both okay now, though." Truthfully I am extremely grateful that I didn't lose him, too. With that we head into the restaurant to be seated. I decide to go with the Alaskan ling Cod, while he gets the House Cheeseburger.

"Sorry it has been so long, fill me in on what has happened in your life these past few months." I say apologetically. I was in a coma for the first three weeks after the last and final mission. My recovery was only for 3 months though, the start of December. The mental part is what I had to recover from the most though.

"No problem, but don't do it again." He also had to recover but only a few months. I nod my okay and he continues.

"Alright let's see." He ponders for a moment before he continues.

"Okay so I got a job with Ryan, Reynolds and Prescott to be CPO's under my Boss, Taylor, for his Bosses family, himself, and the 'help' like the housekeeper. I can't say much though because I signed an NDA." I smile understandingly because I know what he means.

"I live where I work, it's a place called Escala." With that I sputter in my drink.

"He you okay Bug?" He asks, he used to call me lady bug.

"Yea, just surprised. I live at Escala." I say.

"What, when did that happen."

"Well, Kate and I just completely moved in to the new apartment this weekend. I got a job at SIP, not too far from there about a month ago. We decided to let her brother have the old apartment and have us move."

"Well you are going to have to give me your apartment number, looks like we will be seeing each other more often Sis." We really are like brother and sister. I knew him the same amount of time as I knew Matthew.

We continue this conversation and eat our food for almost three hours before his phone rings. I really miss talking with him, well everyone really. When he hangs up he looks irked.

"Hey sorry Bug, but duty calls." He looks apologetic.

"It's alright, see you soon. Love you." I give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. I text him my address then say our goodbyes.

**Sawyer: **

I see Ana pull up in the 'Little Marine', her bike. I make my way over to her as she takes her helmet off. Her naturally curly hair practically pours out of the helmet. She really is beautiful, and she doesn't realize it. She is physically almost perfect, but she is beautiful on the inside too. If we weren't 'brother and sister' I would say that she is completely and totally HOT! We are though and I wouldn't change that for anything. I was her adoptive brother's best friend since he and I were 6. I knew him longer then she did, but that in turn made her like a sister to me. When we lost him about three years ago we grew closer.

I give her a huge bear-hug, lifting her up to my 6' 6'' height. She smells like her normal strawberry shampoo. As we make our way inside I see all the fuckers looking at her, I am amazed that she doesn't notice one of them.

We talk for a long time, and I find out a lot. When she mentions that she moved to Escala I am surprised, but happy. She seems to be doing really good physically, and emotionally. We both have been through a lot, I was worried about her response this past tour. My phone rings in the middle of Annie and I reminiscing about when we were kids. Great it's Taylor, I know what that means.

"Hey T, what's up?" I ask apprehensively.

"Luke you need to get back and take Gail to the grocery store. You wouldn't believe what happened this morning in the elevator though, but I will tell you that later. Thirty minutes Sawyer."

I give Ana a reluctant hug goodbye and make my way back to Escala.

**Ana:**

When I arrive home it is about 4:30. I decide to go to the gym for yoga, despite running a marathon this morning on the treadmill. Working out is my coping mechanism. I put on yoga leggings, my red Nikes, and a black sports bra. Pulling my hair up as I make my way to the stair well, to get a head start, and carrying my yoga mat. I go into the yoga room, plug my music in and timer on for 30 minutes.

I have a sheen of sweat covering my body by the time I finish. I grabbed a pair of my gloves before I came down here, just in case I wanted to hit the punching bag. I roll up my mat set it up next to the wall behind the punching bag, and prep my hands. About 5 minutes into it, I notice the Bronze God walk in. He is the definition of perfect just in sweatpants and a tight black Tee-shirt, showcasing his ripped body.

I take a deep breath grab an extra set of boxing gloves and make my way over to him. I muster all of my confidence to walk up to him. I almost lose my cool and train of thoughts when my eyes lock with the most amazing and enchanting dark grey eyes.

"Do you mind sparring with me for a few minutes?" I ask semi-shyly. He smirks and replies,

"Sure." Even with just one word my knees go weak. I study him as we get ready in the ring. He has the most perfect body, not buff but he is ripped. Clearly works out, hard.

"Don't take it easy on me okay." I state, his smirk is almost infuriating me. Oh you have no idea what you got yourself into boy. I have to smile at that thought. We both tap gloves.

We both dance around the court for a minute. I am just waiting for him to make the first move. His first move was to punch my side which I block and return a punch to his stomach; I drop with one leg out and sweep him so he lands on his back. When I stand up he looks shocked. _Welcome to my world._ He stands up and gets in his fighting stance one more time; he has an increasingly growing look of determination in his stormy eyes. I can't help but being hypnotized. That was a mistake, because he does land a punch on my stomach which in turn pushes me into the strings of the ring. I bounce back and act as though I am going to punch him but nail my kick into the side of his stomach. I know that will bruise. We both make a few hits on each other before he is on top of me. His face merely an inch from mine. I feel his breath on my face and almost kiss him until I realize what I am doing. I bring my hand through his arms and pull his legs apart at the same time. This move makes him drop on top of me and gives me the chance to get on top straddling him. I have one hand on his throat and one hand up like I am going to punch his nose . . . but drop my hands to his chest, stare at him for a moment before getting up.

"Never get distracted." Is all I say before I turn to leave, gloves already taken off. As I turn away he pulls me back and our lips meet instantly. We kiss like I have never been kissed before, like there is no one in the world but us. Our tongues fighting. We pull apart to catch our breath. I have never _wanted _a guy until now. While the thought is pleasant, it is also terrifying.

"Christian." He holds his hand out to shake mine, and I return.

"Ana." When our hands our touching there is an electricity of sorts. Like we touched an exposed wire. I gasp and his eyes widen affirming that he felt that too. I have no idea what that was. I hop in-between the wires of the ring and am almost halfway to the door when his voice echoes through the empty gym.

"Can I at least get your number?" I can hear the smirk in his voice, and I can't help but giggle, smile then respond.

"Do you have a pen or your phone?" I ask. He practically sprints to his bag then to me handing his phone over. I put my number in with the name Ana, and leave with a final giggle. This has been a good day. Why do I feel like this with be a means to an end and beginning.

**Christian:**

After this little woman proves that she is not one to be under estimated, I am hovering over her. For some reason it feels so . . . intimate? I feel her breath and body heat hit mine. I am about to lean down to kiss her when she flips me over and is on top. I don't notice anything but her when she is in this position. I never let my subs be on top, but if she didn't just show me she is not a sub I don't know how you can. I hear her say _Never get distracted_, before she gets up to leave. I grab her arm; _I can't let her leave like this. _I press my body and lips against hers. I didn't kiss any of my submissives, but this feels like perfection. There is nothing to worry about outside of this moment. All too soon we depart ways, not without getting her name and number though. _Is this what normal people do? _I know this will not be the last time I see her. _Maybe I can start having a normal relationship. Oh lord, Flynn will have a field day with this._

I see Taylor standing by the door with his mouth hanging open in shock. I can't help but chuckle. This causes him to turn into his normal stoic self and lead me to the elevator. It is quiet until breaks the silence.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Yes Taylor?"

"Besides the fact that that little lady is totally unexpected, did you realize that she had her hands on your chest?" He asks with disbelief laced into his voice. We get off the elevator; I head to the bedroom while he heads to the security room. I get into the shower and replay everything that just happened and realized that she touched my chest, causing no pain. . . Holy Shit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry it's late. Really late, but I do have a life and other things to do. It might take a while but I will finish this story.**

**Anastasia Steele = Miranda Kerr (She is the closest to what I want her to look like, gorgeous, fit, and innocent.)**

**Christian Grey = Zac Efron (I couldn't think of anyone better. He is handsome, tan, fit, and fits the description.)**

**Ana:**

The night after I officially met Christian, I only have dreamt of him. No nightmares. It's Wednesday and I scroll through all of the text's we have sent each other throughout the week.

_You know I don't really do this. – C_

_Don't do what; kiss random people from the gym? Me either. – A _

_Yeah, just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a fake number. – C_

_Good morning, beautiful. – C_

_Good morning handsome – A _

We have had these kinds of conversations throughout the beginning of the week: good morning, what are you doing, good night. Nothing too serious but playful. It's been hard to find all my courage to make these replies. I'm not normally this forward. I prefer to hide with a book, while Kate gets men everyday with one look. I envy her sometimes.

I decide to curl my hair into large soft curls. I add a small amount of makeup: light pink lipstick, mascara, and a little eyeliner. I throw on white lace panties and a white lace push up bra. I run into Kate's room and grab her red 4" heels with a skinny strap around the ankles. They go well with my grey and black herringbone skirt that sits at the bottom of my knees, and the modestly buttoned white blouse. I pair my diamond (fake) earrings with a chunky diamond (fake) necklace. With that I am out the door.

When I get in I learn that Jack is in a good mood for the day, and he has given me assignments to be completed before the end of the day. It's just a few manuscripts to be read and filed, the daily duty's like getting him coffee. Before I know it is 12:30, my lunch break. I walk over to Hyde's door and stick my head in.

"Hey Jack, I'm going on my lunch break now."

"That's fine Ana; you can take an extra half an hour today." That gives me an hour and a half.

I decide to try a restaurant down the street a little way that Claire recommended when I first got the job. They supposedly have the best sandwiches in the city. I am shown to a table in the back and given time to review my menu when I notice movement in the corner of my eye. When I look up I am met with a pair of gray eyes that make me blush. I see him smirk then saunter over to me.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asks in that sexy baritone voice that tightens something in my stomach.

"Not at all, I'm just on my lunch break." I try to not sound like a teen-age cheerleader. This man can strip me of all my confidence and knowledge in one breath. I barely notice Buzz-Cut sit at a booth next to us, affirming my suspicions of him being a body guard. I order a sandwich and soup while he orders a pasta salad.

"Where do you work?" he asks we once the waiter leaves.

"Seattle Independent Publishing, I am currently an Editors Assistant but my plan is to work my way up from the bottom, then again I have only been there a little over a month." He looks at me with an emotion I don't recognize, almost . . . pride.

"That's very honorable." His smile does things to me.

"Tell me about yourself. Hobbies . . . family?" I say. He looks slightly uncomfortable.

"Well . . . I was adopted when I was four by a pediatrician for my mother and a lawyer as a dad. I have an older brother Elliot and a younger sister Mia. I like to sail, fly and play piano. What about you?" He look relieved to have that over with, I will have to file that for another time.

"Well like you I was adopted, but when I was six. My dad is an ex-marine General; he already had a son Matthew so he became the best brother ever. I also like playing the piano, and other instruments, martial arts, I uhh like doing a lot of things, and I can't really be specific." I say with a shy smile and shrug. We continue to eat when I come up with an idea.

"How about we play 21 questions, we both switch off asking and we both have to answer the question, you can have 3 passes. Deal?" I smile hard waiting for his answer. He just leans back and says,

"Deal, but I start." He removes his suit jacket, rolls up his sleeves. Signaling this is going to be fun. I can see his well cut arms, how can anyone be as sexy as hell as he is? Fucking Greek God.

**Christian:**

Here I am sitting across from the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I walked in this restaurant to cool down for the incompetent fuckers that didn't do their jobs. Now my day is brightened by bright blue eyes. Ana. When she asks me about my family I hesitate a little, but then realize she really doesn't know who I am. It's refreshing. I learn the she is adopted, has a brother, does a lot of things and her father is a General. When we decide to ask questions, I am a little worried. I couldn't have resisted her smile enough to say no. I didn't even realize she had dimples. I think this might be fun though. I order a coffee and she gets tea before we start. I go first.

"Favorite color?"

"Hmmm Blue."

"Me too." I answer. She ponders a few seconds before asking.

"Favorite food?" She asks, I think she noticed my reluctance and is going to ask easy questions.

"Mac n' cheese, or chocolate cake." I say with a shy smile.

"I don't really have a favorite but you can't go wrong with a burger." Good she likes to eat, not one of those girls that don't eat to keep their figures.

"Weirdest food you have eaten?"

"I have eaten some crazy stuff, so I can't really give an answer." She scrunches up her nose in disgust. It's . . . _cute_.

"Well once my brother tricked me into eating Rocky Mountain oysters. They are not oysters." Her giggle is the best sound I have ever heard.

"Uhh he made you eat fried bull testicles." She continues laughing till she almost has tears in her eyes. She is really beautiful, the way her cheeks flush, her eyes shine, and how her dimples show when she smiles. Carefree. I finally understand the term breathtaking.

"Middle name, mines Rose?" How appropriate.

"I don't have one." She doesn't push; I guess she understands that it could get lost in the system.

"Favorite book, I don't really have one?"

"I love reading so this is hard, so I will just say British Literature." Uh-oh romantic books, I guess she really does deserve it. I don't do romance though.

"Half full or half empty?"

"Sadly half empty."

"I am usually an optimist, sometimes I'm not but that is rare." I have to admire her for that.

"Longest without sleep?"

"About three days, maybe." I just reply with a same, I don't really pay attention.

"Introvert or extrovert?"

"Introvert."

"Really? For some reason I am surprised you seem so commanding. Same though, I would rather have a book and a cup of tea than going to a club." Now it is her turn to smile shyly.

We end up talking for a long time. For once I feel my age. Smiles and laughter are shared through the time. I learn that she is allergic to lilies, has three tattoos that she won't show me, her dad and brother are her heroes, she likes cars, is afraid of public speaking, her favorite bands are Snow Patrol, Maroon 5, and Arctic Monkeys, though she really likes all music. I also learned that she is not very religious, hates the way the word moist sounds, loves movie nights, and prefers mountains over beaches. It is my turn to ask the next question when her phone lights up.

"Shit." She mutters under her breath. "You are bad for me, lunch hour ended two hours ago." She points her finger at me accusingly, but with a small playful smirk. I stand as she starts to get up. I don't know what came over me when I said what came out of my mouth.

"Have dinner with me Friday." She turns around in shock. Then she smiles shyly as she contemplates something. She slowly walks to me as she says,

"How about I cook for you, I'll even catch you up on some of the best movies, and I'll text you. Thank you, this certainly has been fun." She adds as she gives me a gentle hug and kiss on the cheek. I am too busy relishing in the memory of her touch, the tingle in my cheek where she kissed me, and her feminine smell. Strawberries. I open my eyes in time to see her leaving, and what she is wearing. Oh fuck, now I have a hard on imagining the way her skirt clung to her and how her heels made her legs look a mile long.

I am losing control . . . but damn does it feel good.


End file.
